


Love Bites

by holy_wow



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_wow/pseuds/holy_wow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a talent with his mouth.</p>
<p>Kink Meme prompt: Despite all the shark analogies, Rin's not the biter of the group. It's Makoto. Whether he's super-sweet or a killer whale, he just has a tendency to bite whatever part of his lover ends up within an inch of his mouth during sex, not enough to hurt but he does leave marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto has a talent with his mouth.
> 
> Kink Meme prompt: Despite all the shark analogies, Rin's not the biter of the group. It's Makoto.
> 
> Whether he's super-sweet or a killer whale, he just has a tendency to bite whatever part of his lover ends up within an inch of his mouth during sex, not enough to hurt but he does leave marks.
> 
> Would like anything to do with this, as long as it doesn't get too dark or angsty. Partner can be anyone, but OP admits a super preference for MakoHaru or MakoRin.

Haruka was tired of staring at the paper in front of him, the homework mind numbing. He blinked a few times before stealing a glance at Makoto who had gone quiet. That usually meant he was on something that was particularly difficult. For a little bit more Makoto would try to figure it out himself before turning to Haruka to ask for his thoughts on it. Haruka took the moment to stare at his boyfriend. Particularly those soft lips as they held the pen, Makoto rolling the utensil and sucking at the end as he stared.

It had come as a bit of a surprise to find Makoto had an oral fixation, tho the signs were there. He was always talking, chewing at the inside of his mouth, or putting his pen in his mouth, snacking before they started competing again. Makoto had blushed a delicious red when Haruka had asked after a night of extensive kissing, Makoto unable to keep his mouth off of him. Not the first night nor the last that they did that. Makoto had even admitted he’d thought more than once in getting his tongue pierced just to try and stop the eating or chewing. Haruka didn’t admit that after that confession he had spent a long time imagining what a tongue piercing would change. Like the kissing or if it would change the way Makoto sucked his dick.

Because Makoto couldn’t keep his mouth off of Haruka and that included his cock. Haruka stared at the pen, frowning, already tired of homework and Haruka was jealous of that pen. It had been, in his opinion, too long since he’d felt that mouth. Makoto had been so gently insistent, horny probably, when they had been alone again and dinner was finished. They had been sitting together, Haruka between Makoto’s legs and back to his chest. Makoto had been touchier than usual, hands ghosting along Haruka’s arms or legs. Haruka had repressed his shivers, hiding how much he was willing- wanting to do more just to see what Makoto would do.

Then those strong arms wrapped around his waist and finally those lips pressed behind his ear to kiss. Tongue dragging along the skin, making Haruka squirm a bit, Makoto’s hands then sliding along his thighs. Haruka spread his legs, arms bracing, stretching his neck to the side to give Makoto access. His boyfriend took full advantage, kissing and sucking at the skin, dragging his wet tongue along until he found the pulse. Then the teeth came and Haruka sucked in a breath, eyes fluttering. Each nip and bite was followed by a wet lick, Makoto was agonizingly slow as he moved down his neck, huffing when he hit Haruka’s shirt.

Makoto’s hands trailed up from Haruka’s thighs, under the shirt. Pushing it up and Haruka helping him get it off, stretching his arms up. Makoto kissed at his back and shoulders as soon as he could reach them, paying special attention to the few hickeys and bites that hadn’t healed yet. Licking at them before adding new ones, kissing down Haruka’s spine and humming against the skin. Then he kissed back up, teeth rougher this time, a mix of pleasure and light sharp pain. Then he reached his nape, licking and kissing before biting. Marking. Not breaking skin, couldn’t easily hide it there at his nape, but he bit and nipped there before licking at the irritated skin. Haruka closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Makoto, of the reverent kisses and wet tongue. The bites and teeth a striking contrast, going straight to his loins. He let his head fall back, those large hands again trailing along the skin to wrap around his belt. The buckle was undone and then the pants, Makoto easing Haruka onto his back as he slipped him out of them.

Haruka was already half hard as he lay on his back, staring up at Makoto. There was something so loving and equally needing in those green eyes as they stared down at Haruka. The movie was forgotten, everything narrowing down to the just the two of them. Haruka reached up, long slender fingers tracing along Makoto’s neck before pulling him down for a kiss. Makoto moaned against his mouth, tongue sliding along his mouth, tasting everything he could. Makoto was good at kissing, tongue wrapping around Haruka’s, pulling. It was sloppy and wet, Makoto sucking at Haruka’s mouth, pulling Haruka’s tongue into his own mouth before dragging his teeth against it. It was so wet, obscene, saliva coating lips and jaw. 

Haruka whined, his own hands tugging at Makoto’s shirt. He could feel Makoto’s smile and that was the second best thing to seeing Makoto smile. The other boy pulled away, yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it away. As he went for his own pants Haruka used the moment to feel. He dragged his hands along the thick muscles, watching as they twitched and shifted. Makoto was always so warm and even with the muscle felt soft to Haruka. He loved to touch Makoto, loved the feel of his boyfriend, but he didn’t have long.

Makoto similarly loved to touch Haruka. And Makoto was good at it. Even the first time they had explored Makoto had easily found the right places to touch and lick and kiss and nibble. He would apply the right pressure, biting at the tender skin and licking away the sharp pain. He touched everywhere with a reverence and love, and he took so much pleasure in making Haruka a squirming mess. It always seemed to be his goal to make Haruka writhe and whine, to see how loud he can make the stoic young man moan. Haruka tried to keep up, to return the pleasure, but most often he ended up lost in the feel of teeth and tongue and fingers. Haruka would have felt guiltier if Makoto didn’t always rise from his teasing and pleasuring with a heavy cock, hard and wet with precum, eager to bring them both to completion.

Makoto slowly moved down, biting at his adams apple and then at his collar bone, quick because Makoto couldn’t leave marks so high there either. Now that the swimming competitions were over and Haruka wasn’t as often in front of everybody in only his jammer Makoto was more likely to bite, to mark Haruka with teeth, sucking at the pale skin. Haruka was even beginning to lose what tan he had, a bit of a shame. Makoto has loved to lick at the tan line, kissing at the jutting of Haruka’s hips, making the young man just wriggle. Makoto’s hand was already there, a rough thumb brushing along Haruka’s hip and thighs as he traveled down.

He moaned against Haruka as the muscles twitched, Haruka panting. His arms stretched and twisted, trying to touch Makoto or find leverage. Something as his cock throbbed and Makoto whispered his name over and over. He enveloped one nipple with his mouth, his hand ghosting up to brush the other. Haruka nearly keened, his hand snapping up to cover his mouth. Makoto kissed and sucked at the pink nub, pulling it between his teeth before licking again. Then switched, licking his lips before locking them over Haruka’s chest, moaning with the nipple between his lips. Everything wet and heavy, tongue lapping at his skin.

Haruka’s hips started to buck as Makoto moved down, paying extra attention to his navel and those jutting hips before moving down. His hands at Haruka’s thigh, holding them as much as brushing his thumb against the soft skin. He avoided Haruka’s hard cock, kissing around to the thighs. He always would bite at Haruka’s thighs. Kissed and sucked and nip. It was the safest place to mark and Makoto found each one that was still there, dark against the pale skin, kissing them with a pleased hum. He continued to tease, taking joy in the way the muscle twitched, the way Haruka’s toes curled, the way he fought to keep his noise to a minimum. Makoto smiled against the skin, dragging his lips up. 

“Makoto,” Haruka said, breaking the sounds of their panting and moaning to whine, hands threading in Makoto’s hair to continue to plead. Makoto looked up from kissing at his scrotum, dragging his teeth across the bulge and smiling. Haruka was tense, back arched, hissing and panting. His hands twisting in Makoto’s soft brown hair, eyes incredibly bright.

Makoto kissed at the skin he could reach before rising up, licking at the fingers as Haruka dragged them along his face, tracing the bones and lips, moaning when Makoto sucked them. Such a wet mess, tongue sliding between the digits, sucking as he pulled away to give a nip to the tip of the index finger before turning his attention to Haruka’s cock. The quiet young man let out a deep throaty moan when Makoto licked from base to tip. He licked and kissed, coating the cock before swallowing it. 

Haruka gasped, hips thrusting as he threw his head back, hands twisting in Makoto’s hair. Makoto didn’t really have a good gag reflex and, carefully holding his hips down to adjust to the cock before he rose up to swallow it again. Dragging teeth gently, tongue twitching against the sensitive velvety skin, sucking, Makoto hummed and moaned. Haruka struggled against the hands that held his hips down, panting and moaning Makoto’s name. Everything was hot and wet, the obscene sound of Makoto sucking his cock. Makoto sucking and kissing, worshiping his cock. Such a dirty, erotic sight and Haruka tried so hard to not look away. He didn’t want to look away but his eyes fluttered and it was too much, hips bucking as he tried to get more friction, panting and moaning.

He came chanting Makoto’s name, his boyfriend tightening his hold on his hips as he swallowed around the cock. Haruka went limp, petting at the brown sugar hair, shivering and whining as Makoto continued to lick and nip at the cock. Cleaning the overly sensitive skin before sitting up onto his haunches, licking at his lips as he stared down at the mess he had made of Haruka with enough affection that Haruka blushed, having to look away a moment. But then his blue eyes swiveled back and he reached for Makoto. “Come here.”

“Yes Haru?” Makoto said, voice rough enough that Haruka shivered.

He smiled when Makoto threaded their fingers together, moving up to kiss at the corner of Haruka’s mouth. “I want to suck your cock.”

Makoto bushed and Haruka laughed. “If you’re sure,” Makoto said, carefully crawling up, curling his legs under him and spreading them to put Haruka’s head on his thigh where he could reach Makoto’s large, heavy cock. Haruka was rather spoiled and he knew it as he licked at the cock, Makoto’s hands petting through the soft black hair as Haruka traced the vein up to the head, hand grabbing the base. He tongued at the slit, nose scrunching as he tasted the pre cum before swallowing as much of Makoto’s dick as he could. Makoto was quite large and Haruka struggled. He carefully sucked and licked at the cock, hallowing his cheeks, hand wrapping around what he could not fit into his mouth.

It didn’t take Makoto long to spill, panting and fingers twisting in Haruka’s hair. Just rough enough to make Haruka moan around the cock, letting it fall limply from his lips and resting against the strong thigh. The cum on his lips would have made him cringe if not for the look Makoto gave him, looking down and gasping for air. Haruka gave him a loving, exhausted smile, waiting. Makoto reached around to the blanket on the couch and to wrap them up, the two cuddling there for who knew how long before taking a bath. A continuation of their dirty exploration. In the cramped space of the tub it was harder to move, to fit each other, and they were always touching.

Haruka almost continued the memory but Makoto was calling him and he blinked, turning to look at his boyfriend. Makoto had pulled the pen from between his lips, head cocked to the side in a bit of worry, a tentative smile on his face. “Haru-chan? Is everything alright? Did you run into a troublesome problem?” he asked, tone and expression saying he knew that wasn’t what had Haruka’s attention.

Makoto watched, careful, because there was a light flush to Haruka’s cheeks, pupils blown and the blue shining as he met Makoto’s stare. He took a moment to consider, eyes traveling down to stare at Makoto’s lips before huffing. “You were panicky today,” Haruka said, pushing himself up from the table, retracting his legs from where they tangled with Makoto’s.

“What? Oh- at the pool? I’m sorry,” Makoto muttered, glancing down at his book without seeing it. Makoto tried to be good, to keep from leaving too many dark marks. But after their last obscene activity, from the front room to the bath to the bed and both of them had woken up sore and sated, but also heavily marked. Makoto was embarrassed, the marks obviously from sex and with Haruka always stripping it left Makoto in a fluster. He was reluctant to let Haruka strip down. Especially just anywhere. 

“It was… meddlesome,” Haruka said and Makoto glanced up, unsure for a moment. But Haruka was crawling towards him with those hooded shining eyes and Makoto was getting mixed signals for a moment.

“Was I?” he asked tentatively.

Haruka nodded, putting himself into Makoto’s lap, the taller young man leaning back to accommodate him, a glance to the homework Haruka was ignoring. “It was unnecessary,” Haruka whispered, pulling his shirt up and revealing the great expanse of his navel then chest, Makoto licking his lips as he stared. A hand gently resting at his boyfriend’s hip as he stripped quickly, with practiced ease. “See?”

Makoto did see, unable to look away. The pale flesh was unblemished, mostly. A light speckle of a bruise along his collarbone, and then there where Haruka’s pants hung low, he could see the teasing dark marks of teeth and hickies. Makoto swallowed thickly. “They’ve healed,” he said quietly, thumb brushing along Haruka’s hip bone.

Haruka, wrapped his arms along Makoto’s neck, rolling his hips. “You should fix that,” he said, kissing Makoto.

“So you can just strip tomorrow?” Makoto said as Haruka pulled away.

In response Haruka rolled his hips again, grinding down on Makoto’s growing erection. “I’m not ashamed of them. They’re yours.”

Makoto blushed, hiding his face then in the crook of Haruka’s neck. His arms wrapping around his waist to pull him even closer. Licking at the skin he could reach, nipping at the sinewy muscles, Haruka arching into him. Makoto shouldn’t give in. It would be difficult to get back to the homework but he never could really tell Haruka no. He bit down at the crook of Haruka’s neck, falling back and dragging his love down with him.


End file.
